hermiones shock
by ronknight
Summary: hermione gets a nasty shock when she wakes up at the burrow to fing what voldemort has done in ron's bedroom.is ron ok?


Hermiones shock.  
  
It was morning at the burrow and a sleepy hermione woke up.she got dressed and decided to see if Ron had woken up.she walked quietly to Rons bedroom up the stairs, trying not to wake no one.she came to a halt at Ron's bedroom but she had a big surprise.on the door was a slash it looked like somebody had broken in but they wouldn't hurt Ron.Would they? She opened the door and to her relief nothing was touched.yep it was just Ron asleep in his bed with the duvet held close to him with one Hand, the other rested on his face covering his eyes and nose.phew hermione thought Ron's ok. She went to sit next to Ron by his bed, she wanted to see his face so she turned him around to her way, lifted his arm away from his eyes and face.but something hit her so hard That she would never forgive herself for not being there to defend Him whoever done it.or what had done it. Ron nose was bleeding Rapidly and he had numerous cuts all over his body.hermione hurridly Went to get some tissues and brought them back to Ron.She put the tissues into his warm hand, held them to his bleeding nose, and tilted his head back praying that he would be fine.she lay there with Ron for half an hour, replacing tissues every now and again.she wanted to tell somebody, but she would'nt. She could'nt. Hermione heard a calm shaky Voice talking to her.it was Ron she thought thank god, but she knew that she would help Ron no matter what even if he died today she'd be there To the end no matter how painful it was."Herminee.w-w-what's happened to me?" He tried to sit up "ouch it hurts" he quickly lay back down. "Ron let me examine you" said hermione she took out her wand"please tell me this Is a dream"said Ron watching hermione get her doctors kit out from what her mum and dad sent her. Hermione came back over to his bed, And puled out his wrist from under the duvet covers and held it high,she was checking his pulse. Ron lay there quietly, watching hermione examine Him.next she took a hand, smoothed Ron messy hair off his forehead and placed the other hand onto his forehead.he felt to hermione, really hot Maybe he had a fever.next,she took out a stethoscope put it in her ears" Ron turn over onto your stomach please"hermione said.he did what he was asked.Hermione listen to his heartbeat for 5 minutes."Ron,I think you have a fever"hermione said as she put away her kit."but what about my cuts,injurys are'nt you even going to look at them?"Ron asked her curiously."no don't bother,they'll heal on their own all in good time"said hermione."when your asleep tonight I'll give you an injection to heal your injurys"sighed hermione.she told Ron just to stay in bed for the day. How could she tell Ron that he was secretly in pain and that he was going to die soon because of his injurys?how could she ever tell a lie So big to her best friend?.  
  
At night time.  
  
Hermione slowley walked to rons bedroom but found fred and george sitting on the landing with their hands over their eyes they were both sobbing about what had just happened."fred,george what is the matter?"hermione asked."well voldemort has done somethig very terrible.y'know there was a big slash on rons door,yeah,well you-know-who's behind this"cried fred now with even more tears running down his Left cheek.then it all snapped into place.voldemort attacked Ron and gave him those cuts,.but did he.he did'nt.hermione ran up the stairs and into rons room to find Ron laying moitonless on the ground.his bed was covered in blood stains.she ran over to Ron turned him over and found blood on his pyjama top,Hermione hurridly undone his top to reveal his chest covered in blood.his face was pale in the light that shone though his window.hermione took hold of Ron's limp body and held it close to her,she let out tears that could'nt stop pouring out of her eyes.tears fell onto rons face.she had lied to herself and to Ron.she said that if he died today she would be there with him.she had lied about not elling Ron the truth.she loved Ron with all her heart and she wished he was still alive so that she could tell him sorry.and now she had lost him forever.all the happy memories she shared with Ron were now lost.she would always have rons spirit inside her forever. Always. 


End file.
